


who the fuck steals four cars in one hour anyway?

by WoozleBucket



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, First Meetings, or just crime setting in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: Ryan wonders who the fuck steals four cars in the span of one hour. Shane is very happy with himself. Good for him.





	who the fuck steals four cars in one hour anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Can ya tell that I've never written for this fandom before?

_Shane Madej_

_Charge: Four accounts grand theft auto_

“Four accounts?” Ryan asks, raising his eyebrows. He looks up from the file and at the man on the other side of the table. “The hell?”

Madej shrugs. “Got bored.”

“You got bored,” Ryan drily repeats.

“Yup,” Madej answers, popping the ‘p’. He has a smug grin on his face like he knows that he’s won an argument. An argument that doesn’t exist. 

Ryan tiredly flips the file closed and steeples his fingers, saying, “Look, Mr. Madej-”

“Call me Shane, please.”

“I’d rather keep a sense of professionalism. Now, Mr. Madej-”

“Shane.”

Ryan sighs and leans his forehead against his fingers. _Deep breaths, it’s fine, he’s just messing with your head. Criminal mind games._

“Fine,” he flatly says, picking his head up. Madej looks impossibly happy with himself. “Shane. You seem like a nice guy and all, but four cars? Really?”

“It wasn’t me,” Madej says. He’s staring at a point behind Ryan on the one-sided window. “Was a ghost.”

He’s at work, he’s interrogating a suspect, no, he’s interrogating a nearly-convicted criminal, he’s supposed to be serious. But Ryan perks up despite himself. He sighs and pulls out a pen from his pocket pulls out his notepad after a moment of searching, and clicks the pen. 

“Describe this...ghost,” he says. And Madej smirks, barely visible, but it’s still there.

“It was real spooky. Chains rattlin’, disembodied voice tellin’ everyone to get out of their cars, the whole deal. Scared the shit out of me!”

Ryan nods, glancing back up at the prisoner. “Anything else?”

Madej makes a contemplative sound and leans in close, whispering. “Yeah. It said, ‘Ryan Bergara is a damn idiot’.”

And then he smirks and leans back in his chair, grunting lightly as the cuffs dig into his wrists. “I was real spooked. Don’t remember much else.”

Ryan swallows heavily and looks down at his notebook. “Well, uh, any information would be useful.” 

“What, do you want a physical description? It didn’t exactly have a body.” 

“No, yeah, they usually don’t,” Ryan says, quickly bending to the side to pick of the scattered remains of the file. He stands up and clicks the pen. “I think we’re done here.”

“I hope not,” Madej says. He leans forward and rests his head on a knuckle, a small smile working its way across his face. “You seem nice.”

Ryan practically runs out of the interrogation room. Fuck if he’s ever going to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> My main on Tumblr (the one that actually posts bfu stuff) is @woozlebucket.
> 
> My Rooster Teeth/Sugar Pine 7 blog is @ohnomypeas. Go there if you really want to.


End file.
